


Extremely Cursed

by siyeonists



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i love 2yoo, this isnt angst i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyeonists/pseuds/siyeonists
Summary: Love blooms at the most unexpected turn, or slip, if it’s Yubin’s choice of words. She has the perfect introduction, story build-up and also finished touching up the climax of her summer story where she will finally acquire the love she’s not so sure of before. But there’s a twist in every story and Yubin knows nothing about that at all.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: 2yoo Fic Fest 2019





	Extremely Cursed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/gifts).



> prompt: extremely cursed
> 
> this one's really really late but i hope it makes up for it :)

Yubin did nothing today but ran. Her first activity was to run from her apartment to the vinyl store to get that new released vinyl of her favorite artist. She didn't mind doing it first on a Saturday morning, after all, she's going to play it out loud while spending some time with someone. She smiles at the thought of slow dancing with her little disco ball that she set up yesterday. Today is going to be a great day.

Yubin's second run was from the coffee shop to the library where she usually drops by, not only for the books, but because of a certain someone. The chimes rang across but nobody turned their heads towards her. She greeted the librarian, a close friend of hers, after spending her whole summer here.

"Hey, Minji." Yubin said with a smile plastered on her face. The red haired woman nods, puckering her lips towards one corner of the room. Yubin snaps her head to that direction and witnesses a beautiful woman tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiles before tapping on the counter. "Thanks, can I order some cookies?"

After ordering, Yubin strides to where the girl is sitting, putting the cup of coffee she bought from the shop three blocks from here. Running is worth it after the girl flashes her the brightest smile she could have ever seen. "Good morning, Yoohyeon."

"You seem to be having a great start today. Something up?" Yoohyeon asked, closing the book she was reading to give her full attention to Yubin.

"I mean, if you're still up for tonight, then that's something to feel great about." Yubin sits in front of her, adoring the visual of her friend. "You are, right?"

Yoohyeon puts her hand over Yubin's palm. "Of course, I am." She then smiles before intertwining with Yubin's fingers. "Did you run here?" Yubin chuckles, glancing at the coffee she brought. "I told you not to do that again! You'll sweat and it'll be gross." Yoohyeon pulls her hand but Yubin held on tighter.

"My palm's not sweating." She had a smug look on her face that made Yoohyeon roll her eyes.

After a while, Minji appeared by their table with a plate of cookies on hand. She puts it gently in front of them, and silently winking at Yubin before walking away. "Have a great night, Two Yoo."

Yoohyeon chuckles, and Yubin just shakes her head. She looks up at meet Yoohyeon's eyes and everything comes back. The day when she met Yoohyeon.

It was a cold summer night and she was walking home when she bumped into someone in front of their town's library. As cringey as it sounds, the moonlight reflects on her eyes, and maybe it did boost the beauty that Yubin was looking at that very moment. She was wearing a coat and she seemed to be embarrassed as the blood came rushing to her cheeks. Ever since then, Yubin always walk to the library and finds out that that certain someone who she stumbled on always spend their summer days inside the building, reading books and always alone.

It took Yubin two weeks before she mustered up the courage to talk to her. Walking inside with two coffee cups in hand, greeted by the new librarian and she watched as Yoohyeon stayed at the same corner. The librarian teased her and pushed her to talk to their regular.

"Hi." Yubin greeted, offering her a coffee and the other looked up from her seat.

"Took you weeks." Yoohyeon stated and Yubin raised her brows, scratching the back of her head. "Sit down, I'm more than someone who slipped while walking outside the town library."

Yubin chuckled before sitting down and they chatted throughout the night. And it went on for days. For weeks. Until summer's almost done. It seems like fast paced but Yubin really adores her and Yoohyeon not staying away from her is saying something similar.

The night's cold but that didn't stop Yubin from cooking homemade meals for tonight. It's not the first time she's cooking but it is the first time that she's doing it to impress someone. She studied the recipes for a week, even before she asked Yoohyeon for a date tonight. She's still nervous but she jumps in joy when she tasted her cooked pasta. It's perfect for the perfect girl.

It's ten minutes before seven and she's already setting up the final touches on the table. Yubin breathes the air, trying to ease up her nervousness when her door bell rang. She fixes her shirt, approaching the door and the moment she swung it open, all the light was focused on the woman in front of her. She's too bright that she might be blinded but she doesn't waste this opportunity to appreciate Yoohyeon's beauty.

The other clears her throat before Yubin snaps back to reality. No fancy spotlights, just her and Yoohyeon enjoying their dinner. The first few minutes were Yoohyeon chuckling at how Yubin is obviously trembling, trying to straighten up her body and to sound totally like a classy restaurant waitress. "Can I order a stuttering Yubin please?" That was all that it took for Yubin to release her anxiousness.

She sits down, still offering her homecooked meals to the woman, telling her stories about how she almost burned the kitchen from trying a different approach in grilling the meat and Yoohyeon was all smiley, her teeth showing as she laughs at Yubin's playful glances.

The dinner went smooth, and now, Yubin is back to being a total wreck. She puts her hand inside her pocket, feeling the littlejewelry box inside and inhaling. A few seconds passed and Yoohyeon claps, breaking Yubin from her thoughts.

"I brought my laptop with me, you have a projector, right? What about romantic movies?" Yoohyeon raises her brows playfully and Yubin gulps. "I'll go to the restroom first, you can pick anything you want us to watch on the :movies' folder." Yubin nods, hovering her fingers on the mousepad. She feels a soft tap on her shoulder and when she turns around, Yoohyeon's face is almost an inch closer to her, sending shivers down her spine. "Don't go clicking some other folders now. You never know what's on it." Yoohyeon smirks before leaning back and pointing at the desktop. Yubin moves the pointer over the folder and Yoohyeon disappears to the bathroom.

Yubin scans the contents of the folder. She knows that Yoohyeon is organized, but never as Minji is. Looking at how she sorts the folder, divided by genres and types, Yubin smiles to herself. She already forgets about picking out movies, all she sees is how beautifully organized Yoohyeon's laptop is. She closes the movie windows and checks if the sorting is the same in other folders. Yubin's smile remains on her face. Music, Photos, even a Meme folder, there's a lot in there. In all curiosity, Yubin opens the Meme folder, revealing a different kind of sorting. Funny, Wholesome, Sad, and even a folder of dog memes. Yubin chuckles to herself as she lies down against the mattress that they set up. She checks each folder, laughing as she goes through each memes, some she doesn't know while some she's familiar with. One thing she isn't familiar is a folder named 'Extremely Cursed' hidden inside the memes folder. She figures that she has the option to see hidden folders turned on and she blinks before hovering the pointer on it when Yoohyeon's whiny voice disrupted her. She immediately closes the folder and goes back to the romantic movies.

"Have you picked already?" Yoohyeon sits down next to her, plopping on the mattress before whining. "You haven't set up the projector! Yubin-ah!"

Yubin chuckles before sitting up, pulling out the device from the bag. "Sorry, I had to google about each movie's synopsis. I'm not like you who's a sucker for romantic films that I'll watch anything without knowing what it's about."

Yoohyeon playfully slaps her arm, pouting as she watches her set the projector up. After a few minutes and screen adjustments, both of them settled comfortably on the mattress. "Did you seriously google the ratings of this movie?"

"I know the book so I'm going to watch the movie adaptation."

"That didn't answer my question." Yoohyeon shakes her head. "Did you really like The Fault In Our Stars when you were reading it? No offense, I'm just totally curious." Yubin glares at her because the gaze Yoohyeon has been giving her is full of teasing. "Nevermind, this will do, I guess." Yoohyeon shrugs, grabbing a baf of snack beside her that Yubin laid out for the both of them.

They lied down, watching the film in silence when Yubin hears a snore next to her. Fuck. She was supposed to confess to Yoohyeon and ask her to be her girlfriend but she was caught up with the moments she's making with Yoohyeon that she forgot all about it. She pulls a blanket to cover Yoohyeon's body as she sighs to herself. She silently comes down and starts removing the wirings from the projector when she's gotten distracted by the sight earlier. Extremely cursed.

What can be so interesting in extremely cursed things that Yoohyeon even saved some files in her laptop? That must have been a folder name meant to disappoint you and Yoohyeon would probably just save photos of cute puppy photos. Yubin chuckles before covering her mouth. She turns to check if Yoohyeon is still sound asleep and sighs in relief when she confirmed it.

She has the screen projected on the wall but her eyes are focused on the small screen of Yoohyeon's laptop. Yubin's eyes reflect curiosity in them, hoping to see more photos of puppies but it soon disappeared once she clicked twice on the mouse. This will never be part of what she's expecting.

Rainy Night. Umbrella. White Hoodie. Outside the Library. Friends? Friends. Laughter. Blooming Sunday. Cotton Candy. Black Cap. Unbuttoned Shirt. Books. Americano. Again. Library. Red Haired Woman. Who Is She. Red. Lee Yubin.

Yubin freezes. The shivers traveling down her spine are too menacing that she can't move a muscle even if she tries. There's nothing else she's feeling but fear.

The folder consists of photos. Photos of none other than her. These photo filenames, with their respective date stamps. Some of it are even taken before they met each other. Yoohyeon has taken all these photos of Yubin, and it's crazy how she knows her name. And she feels so weak when there are also photos of Minji while she seems to be conversing with her. Not one but atleast five photos of them. She trembles, her fingers scrolling, eyes still blinking at the photos saved in the folder. More. More photos of her walking towards the library. Photos of her walking down from her apartment. More photos of her.

"Didn't your elder teach you not to touch what's not yours?" The voice behinds her sounds soft but there's annoyance in it. Fingers are running over her shoulders, and Yubin closes her eyes. It's cold. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Yubin slowly started turning her head to her direction but Yoohyeon snaps it back towards the screen. Yubin struggles but the other already has her legs wrapped around her waist. Her hands grasped around Yubin's body, limiting her from moving. Yoohyeon licks Yubin's ear, before humming.

"Ah, what you can't have will always taste the best." Yoohyeon softly whispers against her. She leans in, before moving one arm towards the device. "You even looked at it through this wall, huh?" Yoohyeon licks once more. Yubin shifts but Yoohyeon's hands are faster, grabbing both her arms and gripping on them tighter, making it difficult for her to move further.

"Yoohyeon-"

"Whoever I set my eyes on, they're cursed. Their beautiful faces will always be part of my treasure. Forever saved inside this tiny device. Mine." Yoohyeon leans in, planting a kiss against Yubin's nape. "Mine." Yoohyeon slides down Yubin's shirt and plants a peck on her exposed shoulder. "Mine." Yoohyeon opens her mouth, before punching a bite against the other's skin. Yubin grunts, but she feels her strength slowly flowing out, the same way her blood is. Yoohyeon's teeth digging deeper and deeper into her pale skin, and Yubin doesn't have what it is to keep moving. She stops. Her breathing's almost up, and she feels weak to her bones yet Yoohyeon, or whoever this woman is, keeps her teeth stuck inside her flesh.

This isn't Yoohyeon. This isn't the woman she fell in love with. The girl who loves talking to her about books doesn't exist. She's something this woman created to falsify whatever Yubin believed in. Love.

Yubin feels herself slowly disappearing, her eyes are closing and her body's already out of strength. It's such a mistake to ever fall into a trap. How can something so beautiful be so damn ugly? Yubin weakly scoffs.

Love is cursed.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i enjoyed writing this and it'll mean a lot to me if you did too by reading. thank you for doing so!! ily <3


End file.
